Lone Wolves
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: R&R please. Sequal to Birds in the Sky, a year has passed since then. Domon and Mike are rivals, yet now Domon relies on help, with only one person to call.
1. Default Chapter

G Gundam: Project Mikamura  
  
By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: A year has passed since Domon Kasshu and Tsung (Mike) met eachother. Tsung's been doing his normal routine, discovering the world and it's inhabitants, while Domon on the other hand has resolved a relationship with Rain, even though he leaves her in search of higher ranked battlers. Now, she is captured, and he has to rely on the person he hates the most.  
  
On a snowy winter night, Domon Kasshu, renowned "King of Hearts" trudges through the snow, looking down at the ground below him, concerned, breathing cold breaths, and holding a note in his hand under his large red overcoat. A familiar figure trudges by him, then stops and turns around. The sound of footsteps in the snow increases, as the figure runs beside Domon.  
  
"Monsieur Kasshu, what is wrong?" The French, orange haired, purple-eyed man named George de Sand asks.  
  
"Nothing George." Domon says as he keeps walking through the snow.  
  
"I have a feeling that you are lying, King of Hearts." George states as the two stop and face eachother.  
  
"Ok, there's something of my and someone else's concern. It's of large concern, and I don't really want to expose it right now." Domon says as he continues onward.  
  
"But Monsieur Kasshu, I may be able to help!" George exclaims as he watches Domon trudge onwards.  
  
Domon then gets into running mode, and waves behind himself at the gaping George de Sand, Neo-France's Gundam Fighter.  
  
"Now's not the time to enlist any of the others help. Not yet." Domon thinks to himself as he keeps running.  
  
A few hours pass, and finally Domon Kasshu ends up at a city, its named Neo- France.  
  
"So this is why George was coming from this direction. I was heading straight towards Neo-France! Oh well, I'll have to take advantage of the moment." Domon says to himself quietly. Walking forward to a nearby hotel, he shivers a bit, then enters the building.  
  
A warm, cozy feeling overcame Domon as he looked around, the hotels interior beautiful, pillars, statues, lights, and bright wallpaper. He then walks up to a counter, and looks at a woman behind it.  
  
"Miss, do you know anything about a man named Tsung?" Domon asks the woman.  
  
"Sir, I have only heard of him. I have not seen him around France, but there's no hurt in checking." The woman replies as she continues her work.  
  
Domon bows slightly and continues searching Neo-France for his rival that he thought he'd never depend on. A flashback occurs in his mind as he remembers the last fight that they've ever had. The image is seen in his mind, the Erupting Burning Finger attack, engulfing him and blowing him clear back. The last image that he remembers is the unconscious Mike lying in his Gundam cockpit, bloody and hurt.  
  
"Even if I hate him a little, I do hope he's in fairly good condition. Wherever he may be." Domon mutters as he searches onward.  
  
Wind blows harder outside, Domon getting a bit colder each moment and more determined at the same time. After two hours pass, Domon finally gives up on searching in Neo-France.  
  
"I can't find him here. Neo-France's too big. I might as well leave the area and search elsewhere." Domon says coldly as he starts heading out of Neo-France.  
  
The familiar figure of George de Sand appears once again in front of him, running and his hand waving in the air. Domon suddenly stops and smiles lightly, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Good George de Sand, knight of Neo-France and greatest of friends." Domon mutters to himself as he encounters George.  
  
"Monsieur Kasshu, I found you." George pants out as he bends over, hands on knees.  
  
"And I found you. I need to enlist your help, finally." Domon states as he stares at George.  
  
"Okay then, I will aid you. What do you need?" George asks Domon as they start trudging off like before.  
  
"I'm trying to find Neo-Korea's fighter." Domon says, as George looks sideways at him, curiously.  
  
"I thought you and Tsung were rivals after you defeated him so badly at that last battle." George questions.  
  
"We were, and I suppose we still are. I just never saw him after that, since he was unconscious at the time." Domon explains, looking left to right.  
  
"Well then, why are you tracking him down? For another Gundam fight?" George asks Domon seriously.  
  
"Not exactly. Again, I need his help. Rain was captured, after I left her in search of higher ranked battlers." Domon explains as his head slouches down in guilt.  
  
"Don't worry Domon. I'm sure we'll be able to find Mike eventually. But, one question; why is he so important to this rescue mission?" George says as the two of them see the outline of a small tent out in the cold snow.  
  
"He has psychic abilities, if you didn't already know. He can do various things with them, and is a skilled martial artist." Domon states as they stop in front of a white tent, almost camouflaged with the snowy surroundings.  
  
Domon and George both nod their heads, and approach the tent, confident, yet cautious.  
  
"Whoever is in there, I demand you come out and show yourself!" Domon yells out as he puts a fist up.  
  
Silently, a figure wearing a long blue coat, his black hair being now covered with snow and blowing.  
  
"Domon Kasshu, never thought I'd see you again." Tsung mutters gruffly, his head straight up, eyes more piercing then ever.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I need you to help me--" Domon stops his sentence and looks at Tsung's right arm, a long bandage now showing from the inside of the coat.  
  
"Yes Domon, my arm was extensively hurt in the battle between me and you. Great huh?" Tsung says sarcastically as he looks briefly at George de Sand.  
  
"I'm a bit sorry for that then, Mike. But, now's not the time! Rain has been captured by an unknown man and I desperately need your assistance!" Domon exclaims madly as he leans forward, both fists up, determined look on his face.  
  
"I was never to see her again." Tsung says coldly as the three stare at eachother.  
  
"Do you not have any affections, fighter of Neo-Korea?" George asks Tsung madly.  
  
"I suppose I have some, but then again it seems to have never been awakened by anyone." Tsung states as he invites the others into the tent.  
  
"Not even by Rain Mikamura?" Domon asks him suspiciously.  
  
"Not even by your girlfriend, Domon Kasshu." Tsung mutters as he sits in his warm tent.  
  
"Does he fight so coldly like he speaks?" George de Sand whispers to Domon, sitting next to him.  
  
"No, for some reason he doesn't. He fights with compassion and feeling, yet never has any outside of battle. It's strange, because I assumed in the first place he had affections, but now that he talks about it like this, it doesn't seem likely." Domon explains as he whispers back.  
  
"I don't know if I will help you Kasshu." Tsung says as puts his right knee up, then his arm on the knee.  
  
"Well how have you survived out here without being attacked or defending yourself?" Domon asks Mike.  
  
"Now who said I didn't have self-defense. I know martial arts, and I have my large sword that I somehow manage to carry." Mike explains as he pulls out a thick, large heavy looking sword.  
  
Sore de wa...Gundam Fight! Ready? Go! 


	2. Distrought George de Sand Tsung's decisi...

G Gundam: Attempt of Assassination! Work together, George, Domon and Tsung!  
  
By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: Out in the valleys of snow, while George de Sand, Domon Kasshu, and Tsung Tsu Jung (Mike) discuss the capture of Rain, a three man army attempts to assassinate George de Sand. Then, a crucial part of the mystery is revealed!  
  
Rated: R  
  
Wind blows onto a large tent out in the middle of a valley of snow. Inside, two men well known for their efforts in the "Dark Gundam Battle" are talking to a very strange and conspicuous person, whom Domon has defeated.  
  
"Wow! That's a big sword Mike!" Domon yells out in surprise as he sees the thick looking sword.  
  
"Yep, it looks like five inches thick from the side, but it's actually quite heavy. I train with this for my 'Red Flaring Slash' technique, and I manage to carry it around for defense."  
  
"Impressive Monsieur, but back to the subject of the capturing of Miss Rain." George says as he attempts to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, ok, so.to help Domon Kasshu and I assume the rest of the Shuffle Alliance in the rescue of Rain Mikamura, and any other unfortunately people." Tsung mutters to himself, thinking.  
  
"I suggest you do. You never know, you might find someone to hang around with or join your team." Domon suggests, as if he was sure it'd happen.  
  
"I doubt that Domon." Mike grunts.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You really are a strange person, aren't you?" George asks Tsung sarcastically.  
  
"Funny--" Tsung then stops mid sentence, hearing the wind blowing.  
  
"What?" Domon whispers as he looks around.  
  
"Footsteps. Loud ones at that." Mike gets up a bit and walks out of the tent, coat on, sword hung over his shoulder by his left hand.  
  
Tsung sees three men, heavily armed with guns, each also wielding a curved sword. The three stop to see a serious faced Tsung, standing there, still and emotionless, eyes totally focused on theirs. One of the men grunt and smirk, his evil smile covering his face. The two others unsheathe their swords, ready to fight blade to blade. Domon and George also get out of the tent, and see the men.  
  
"By the looks of it, we'll have a good fight." Tsung mutters to the others.  
  
"I'm ready if you are, Domon." George says as he smiles, ready to fight.  
  
Domon nods and gets into a fighting position, ready to defend himself. As if acting as lightning, one of the men dash forward and plow over Tsung into the snow. Shocked, George's eyes open wide as he barely dodges the man's attempt to run and slash.  
  
"Darn that fool! My guard was down!" Tsung exclaims in anger as he gets up, now putting both hands on his sword.  
  
"You can't fight with your right arm Mike!" Domon yells out as he constantly dodges slashes from the attacker.  
  
"Oh I can. It'll hurt a bit, but I can!" Tsung yells out as he jumps forwards, slashing down. The man fighting Domon turns and barely blocks the large sword, as his arm trembles from the sheer weight of Tsung's large blade.  
  
"What the heck kinda sword is that?" The man asks Tsung as he jumps backwards.  
  
Without answering the question, Tsung dashes towards the man and jumps into the air.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Tsung exclaims as he slashes down with the sword.  
  
The man cackles and falls down blood now on the snow. Tsung lands and turns around, watching George and Domon fight. Falling on one knee and holding his right arm dropping his sword, he watches silently.  
  
Meanwhile, George and Domon fight side-by-side, dodging and blocking oncoming attacks from the other two men.  
  
"Think you can beat us?" Domon asks the men as he kicks one away from him into the snow.  
  
"The fight like men!" George yells as he punches the attacker's gut, now putting both of them in the snow.  
  
"I think they're knocked out from the sheer strength of your attacks." Tsung states as he appears beside them.  
  
Domon, George, and Mike bow in their own ways to courtesy the men for their brilliant but fatal fights.  
  
"What now?" Domon asks George and Tsung as they all stand in a triangle.  
  
"You two can go help Rain. I don't think this is my--" Tsung turns around and sees one of the attackers getting up, dazed.  
  
George approaches the man recovering, and holds him by the collar.  
  
"Sir, where is Mademoiselle Mikamura?" George demands as he readies his fist.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, I was just hired to assassinate you." The man grumbles out of his mouth pathetically.  
  
"Anything else we should know!?" Tsung yells as he picks up his sword and puts the tip up to the man's nose.  
  
"I heard they took some other woman by the name of Marie." He says barely.  
  
"MARIE!" George exclaims in sorrow as he falls to his knees.  
  
"I'll take care of this. Domon, you go take George with you to find the two women." Tsung demands as he rears his sword back.  
  
Domon nods as he shakes George. The sorrowful de Sand gets up and follows Domon as they slowly walk away on their quest to find Marie Louise and Rain Mikamura.  
  
Meanwhile, slight chuckles are heard on the scene as Tsung smirks, sword cocked all the way back, ready to slash.  
  
"No, sir, please forgive me! Don't kill me!" The man exclaims in mercy.  
  
"Look what I did to your other friend. He's on the snow, bloody, a slash mark in his chest. Want that to happen to you?" Tsung asks in a gruesome voice, smiling.  
  
"Of course not! But I didn't do anything to you!" The man yells out in protest.  
  
"You helped the men or women who captured my friends loved ones! You attempted to assassinate us, and leave us dead!" Tsung yells out as he drops the sword behind him.  
  
"Thank you, thank--" The sentence is cut off by a grunt as Tsung punches the man's gut, then kicks his head, making him fall to the ground dead.  
  
"Instead of making it look bloody, I decided to take mercy and kill you the blunt way." Shaking his head in disappointment, he walks into his tent, packs his stuff into his bag, and then packs the tent also. Finally, he gets his jacket back on, and walks away, following the footsteps of Domon and George.  
  
Sore de wa...Gundam Fight! Ready? Go! 


	3. Summon your Gundams, Domon and George!

G Gundam: Summon your Gundams Domon and George!  
  
By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: George and Domon can't hold out long on their feet against six strange Gundams. So without a choice, they summon Burning and Rose Gundams to fight for life!  
  
Rated: R  
  
Two figures, known for great accomplishments, walk through gale winds and heavy snows, on a quest to save to young ladies from the evil grasp of an unknown man. They are Domon Kasshu and George de Sand. One from Neo- Japan, another from Neo-France. One going to rescue Rain Mikamura, another walking towards the darkness to save Marie Louise. Neither of the two exactly know if they'll see them again, but they hope, and assume.  
  
Tears drop down George's face, thinking constantly about the safety of Marie. Domon turns his head slightly and gains a sad look on his face, knowing the plight of Neo-France's great fighter.  
  
"George, I know how much you are devastated by the capture of Marie, but please save your anger and sorrow for the battles ahead." Domon says as he tries to comfort George.  
  
"It's hard, Domon. I never thought they'd get Marie. Who on Earth would capture Marie Louise? She did nothing!" George yells out as he falls on both his knees, upset.  
  
"You MUST calm down George! We cannot afford to waist anymore time if you're to find Marie Louise!" Domon exclaims as he shakes George de Sand violently.  
  
George nods and gets up, and begins walking once again, his fists clenched. At night, Domon and George sit down on the cold white snow, thinking.  
  
"How are we supposed to have a camp when we have no tent!" George yells out to the air as he jumps onto his feet, angered.  
  
"Well, I guess, we sleep on the cold snow?" Domon asks himself as he looks around. The two then see a small stick on the snow, under two blankets, two pillows, and wrapped around the stick is a large gray cloth.  
  
"Hey, a tent!" Domon says happily as he grabs it and jumps in happiness.  
  
"Even relaxing accessories to help us sleep! Now who would leave it here?" George asks himself as he looks around, a funny face upon him.  
  
"Well, whoever it was, we must be extremely grateful." Domon states as both him and George look into the open night sky, smiling.  
  
While the two sleep, many circular red lights turn on behind a mountain.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Those two don't know what they're up against. Once we ambush, BOOM! They'll be dead." A man mutters to himself quietly.  
  
The next morning arises, the sun arises onto the faces of Domon Kasshu and George de Sand. George opens his eyes slightly, and gets out into the open terrain, the weather seeming to be warmed up. Domon also gets up after him, now also out in the open.  
  
"The weather seems great, Domon." George points out as he looks to the sun.  
  
"Perfect for searching for two missing women." Domon mutters as he packs the equipment.  
  
The two start heading off towards an unknown location, just going off of instinct. A few hours pass, as the two stop and rest for a brief moment.  
  
"You really have to wonder where we're going." George de Sand states as he looks over at Domon, still standing, showing no signs of being tired or exhausted.  
  
A loud noise is heard behind the mountains to the right of them. Rumbling also starts occurring right under their feet.  
  
"Domon! I suggest we run to the left, just in case!" George yells out to Domon, trying to over shout the rumbling.  
  
"Good idea!" Domon replies back loudly. George and Domon both jump to the left, as thirty large black Mobile Suits appear from the ground, one large red eye in the center and a long eye span. Two assault rifles are on each of their backs, and each also has a beam saber and beam axe.  
  
"What the heck are those!?" Domon asks himself loudly as he backs up a bit.  
  
"Burning Gundam!" Domon yells out as he snaps his fingers in the air. Burning Gundam then appears from the sky, ready for battle.  
  
Domon enters the Gundam, battle suit on and in battle position. George also summons Rose Gundam, and gets ready for the battle ahead.  
  
"Fools! Dare try to destroy my upgraded Death Army Mobile Suits? HA!" A man laughs as he appears behind the thirty Death Army Suits. A unusually large Death Beast then appears, gargantuan Vulcan cannon ready to fire, and four legs slightly crouched.  
  
"You'll pay if you took Rain!" Domon yells out as he jets forward.  
  
Ten Death Army Mobile Suits attack, and try to restrain him, only to be slashed one by one. Realizing this, Death Beast throws his arm out, signaling long-range assault rifle fire. Lasers start flying, as the familiar sound of gunfire moves through the air. Domon stops and shields himself with his arms, being hit many times.  
  
"They're a lot better now!" Domon yells out as George starts heading for his own attack.  
  
"Rose bits!" George exclaims as he throws his arm out, pointing at all the Death Army suits.  
  
Multiple roses fire out of the shoulder shield of the Rose Gundam, and then fire barrages of lasers back at the Death Army. Laughing, Death Beast then raises the Vulcan cannon and barrages the Rose Bits, and then George. George and Domon fall each to one knee, shielding themselves.  
  
"No one can defeat me! No one!" The mysterious pilot yells out laughing.  
  
"I will not give up! This is for Rain!" Erupting, Burning, Finger!" Domon exclaims as his hand jolts forward, and the circular energy ring on his back. A fiery explosion destroys every Death Army suit, leaving them all scrap.  
  
"Now let me handle the big one! For Marie Louise!" George yells out as he jolts forward, fencing sword now wielded. Rose Gundam then slashes the Vulcan cannon into pieces. Jumping back, he yells 'Rose Hurricane!', and sends tons of roses into a swirling hurricane, severely injuring the Death Beast.  
  
"What's this? The Rose Gundam has retaliated? Well then, I guess I'll have to too!" The pilot yells out as he laughs diabolically.  
  
The arm of the Death Beast then becomes a large tentacle, and spreads, stretching and squeezing Burning and Rose Gundam. Yelling assumes, as the two are helpless against the DG Cells.  
  
"DG Cells.I should have known." Domon mutters as he yells once again.  
  
Multiple other tentacles form and wrap around the two opposing Gundams, now from the supposedly out of power Death Army suits.  
  
"We can't win this one, Domon." George says as he struggles to break free.  
  
"I'm sure something good will happen." Domon states as he starts breaking the tentacles around him.  
  
A crimson laser streaks across the scene, and blasts free Domon from his peril.  
  
"What was that?" Domon asks himself as he looks up. Both him and George see a shadowy Gundam with large angel-like wings up in the sunlight.  
  
"And next is your whole body, you freakish DG Celled maniac! TAKE THIS!" The pilot of the shadowy Gundam yells as a large beam rifle is energizing with particles. A huge spray of energy befalls the Death Beast, as a loud scream of pain is heard. When the blast clears, a large crater is seen, and incinerated pieces are also found.  
  
"Who the heck are you? Huh?" Domon asks as he demands in answer.  
  
"I'm just someone you know." The man says as he disappears suddenly.  
  
"Domon, let's continue our quest in our Gundams." George states as the two start heading off north.  
  
Sore de wa...Gundam Fight! Ready? Go! 


End file.
